


Unholy

by sparkofstark



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Avenger Reader (Marvel), Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkofstark/pseuds/sparkofstark
Summary: The entire team must've noticed by now. The tension in the air is able to be cut like cake. Sexual tension, that is.Y/N has a crush on Tony. Peter has a crush on Y/N. Natasha knows Y/N has a crush on Tony. Rhodey knows Tony has the hots for Y/N. Wait, what?She's half his age, only a few years older than Peter, but that god damn shirt of hers covers nothing and Tony is sure he's not going to die of old age if she keeps this up.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 174





	1. Little Minx

**Author's Note:**

> I caved sorry if you came here for the sweet stories I've been writing but this whole quarantine thing is doing things to me this is just pure filth. I'm sorry if my parents were to ever find this yes I want to sleep with men your age I'm sorry.

Peter had a crush, and by this point the whole team knew about it. He was by no means subtle, so it was to no surprise that Y/N knew as well. Y/N, however, had a crush of her own.

Eating breakfast and checking the news on her phone, she was sure everybody was oblivious to her crush. If anybody paid her a bit more attention, they’d notice the sneaking glances. If Y/N paid a bit more attention, she’d notice the glances were not one-sided.

Tony wasn’t one for crushes, but something about the young heroine sitting at his breakfast bar, eating his cereal, drinking his coffee, looking at him with those doe-eyes, it broke him.

He’d been incredibly irritable as of late. He couldn’t for the love of him figure out why, until he realised he wasn’t just frustrated per se. He was sexually frustrated.

It was to be expected, really. After giving up his playboy days and having broken up with Pepper, he was bound to start feeling like this. But to start lusting after a girl so much younger than him? Even he was surprised. The team would likely have his head for it if he ever tried anything.  
  
So he suppressed the feelings and distracted himself with work, snapping at anybody daring to cross him. He was embarrassed to say the least.

_Get a hold of yourself, Tony. She’s literally Peter’s age. Maybe a bit older. She’s young enough to be your kid._

He realised he’d been staring at the coffee-machine for ages now, coffee long done. He sighed and ran a hand over his tired face. How in the hell was he going to deal with this mess?

“Long night?” a voice asked. _Be damned_ , Tony thought. Y/N stood with her back against the counter, cup almost empty.  
  
Tony just grumbled something along the lines of “Wouldn’t you like to know?” and stormed off.

Y/N huffed. She didn’t want his attention that bad, she tried to tell herself. When Peter walked in all happy-go-lucky after that sad excuse of a conversation, Y/N was ticked off.

“Morning Y/N! Had a good night of sleep?” He asked. Y/N wanted to laugh. If you could call falling asleep, frustrated after 2 hours of masturbating with no satisfaction, a good night of sleep, then sure. Her hands cramped at the thought. This crush of hers was getting ridiculous.

  
“Yeah Pete, what about you?” Y/N smiled. She wanted to like him, she really did. She was surprised she didn’t. Peter was attractive, had abs for days. An amazing personality to top it off. Peter was amazing. But he wasn’t Tony.

Fucking Tony Stark.

Peter had a sad tone as he spoke. “Yeah, quite alright. ‘M worried about Tony though. He was in his lab all night. I’m pretty sure I heard him use his blasters at some point. Just hope he’s okay.”

“I’m sure he’s fine, Pete. He’s a big boy, he can handle himself.” Y/N sniggered.

“I don’t know, he’s just been off lately. He yelled at Steve the other day just because we were out of the stupid specific coffee beans he likes. And I mean _yelled_ yelled. Like, super angry yelled.

And don’t say you haven’t noticed he’s been avoiding us all. Especially us two. Maybe it’s the break-up with Pepper. I mean it’s been a couple of months now but they were together for years.”  
  
Pepper. Touchy subject in the Tower. Although the break-up had been mutual, Pepper leaving felt like a stab to the chest to the entire team.

Y/N liked Pepper. She hated that she was relieved they broke up. Y/N just liked Tony more.

“Whatever it is, I’m sure he’ll figure it out.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony did not figure it out. He was getting angrier with himself every single day. Could anyone blame him for staring at a gorgeous girl when she paraded around in just a long shirt and her underwear?

But then again, Steve didn’t stare. Bucky didn’t stare. Bruce didn’t stare. Peter did stare. _But Peter is a hormonal teenager. Are you a hormonal teenager??_ Tony threw the wrench he was holding onto the table and put his head backwards, groaning out loud.

This repeated cycle of making excuses and then de-bunking said excuses was getting old really fast.

“If you didn’t want to see me, all you had to do was say so, Tones. No need to be so un-verbally vocal about it.” Rhodey joked as he walked through the door.

“Rhodey, why am I so messed up in the head?” Tony asked, ignoring the remark. 

“Childhood trauma, a few good blows to the head, fame and glory getting to you? I could go on-“

Tony sighed. “Yeah yeah yeah I get it”

“What’s the problem? C’mon tell Uncle Rhodey.”

“It’s messed up. You’ll hate me.”

“I could never hate you, Tony. Just tell me, maybe it’ll feel better.”

“Oh I know what would make it feel better, alright.” Tony mumbled under his breath.

“Is this about Pepper? You know you can tell me, right? I won’t judge, okay maybe a little-“

“I haven’t had sex in 3 months Rhodey.” Tony blurts out. He knows he’s just making excuses. He knows the feelings he had were already there even when Pepper was still around.

“So? Why is that messed up exactly…?” Rhodey had never been more confused.

“I really want to sleep with a specific person, but I really shouldn’t and it’s literally keeping me awake at this point. Don’t you dare fucking laugh at me, ‘cause it’s at the point I literally want someone to beat me up for it.”

“Tony are you gay?”

“What? No, I’m bi, you know that. And it’s besides the point.”

“Are they an evil villain?”

“No”

“Do they hate me? You can’t sleep with someone who hates your best friend?”

“No, Rhodes. She actually really likes you.”

“She on the team?”

“Yeah”

“She’s a she?”

“Yeah”

“Is it Y/N?”

“Yeah- wait no”

“Damn Tones. Here I thought you might be a bit of a cougar hunter. Never thought you’d like them that young!” Rhodey laughed. He’d known for ages. Not like Tony knew that, but it was fun to push him.

“She’s legal” is all Tony said weakly. He couldn’t find any excuses anymore. He wanted to fuck a girl half his age and there’s nothing he could do about it.

“She’s legal, and I’m pretty sure she’s interested, dude. Have you seen the way she looks at you? She thinks she’s subtle but I’m pretty sure Natasha and Clint have already figured it out. She wants you, dude. Big time.” 

“No way. Have you seen her and Peter? They’re basically dating. I don’t want to get between young love. Besides, she just looks up to me. Nothing more” Tony picked up the wrench again, not wanting to face Rhodey.

Rhodey laughed whole-heartedly. “You tell yourself that, Tony. I’m not comfortable to say this, but just for your comfort, I’m 99% sure she wants you to fuck her brains out. Do with that information as you please. Those stares? That’s a young girl waiting for you to show her a good time.”

“She’s gonna be the fucking death of me.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“How long has this been going on?” Natasha asked abruptly.

  
Y/N looked at her, confused. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Your little crush on Tony. It’s kind of adorable, you trying to get his attention. I’m surprised he hasn’t noticed, to be honest. You’re on the right track”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Y/N tried, she really did. She couldn’t help a small grin from forming on her face.

“You little minx! I can’t believe you!” Natasha laughed as she hit Y/N with a pillow.

“I can’t help it, okay! He’s like, wicked hot. And he’s so sweet to me. Well, he used to be. He’s been avoiding me.” Y/N sighs, throwing her head into the pillows of the couch.

“Y/N… Usually I’m not one to support these kinds of things, but Tony is just _really_ frustrated. It’s radiating off him. All you have to do is… Rile him up a little. Get him mad. Get him alone. See what happens. If he gets really mad though, don’t blame me. Something in me says that won’t be the case though..” Nastasha winks.

“You can’t be serious? He’ll hate me, and he only thinks of me as a young team mate!”

“Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“Wear that one big shirt tonight. With sexy underwear. Remember? It’s movie night.”

“What?”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“What are we watching?” Tony asked as he plopped down on the couch.

“It’s Steve’s pick.” Peter said, mouth stuffed full with popcorn.

“Whatever we do, I’m not watching Love Actually again.” Y/N walked into the room, carrying a tray of drinks.

_Wearing that stupid long shirt of hers. Pyjamas, yeah, right._

Natasha laughed, but Tony wasn’t sure whether it was because of Y/N’s comment, or because of Tony’s inner turmoil and terrible attempts to hide the face he was making. She knew. That look on her face was all he needed to be certain. He flipped her off for good measure.

Steve and Sam were bickering over which movie to pick. Y/N bent over to put down the drinks, maybe a little more than necessary. She was well aware her black lacy underwear was on full display for Tony.

“Oh FUCK me!” Tony exclaimed. Y/N had never shot up faster. “Just pick a movie already!”

Y/N glanced at Natasha, who just shot her a wink. No way that his reaction was meant for her, right? Steve and Sam’s bickering was just annoying.

Y/N realised she’d been the last one the walk in, and that the last place was right next to Tony. _You’re kidding, right? My god the universe hates me._

She sat down next to Tony, who wasn’t aware how hard it could be to not stare at someone. Just a peek. A glance. She wouldn’t notice, right?

So he peeked. Her bare legs. The shirt that didn’t cover enough. That damn underwear. Tony felt like a high schooler again. He needed a drink.

As if on cue, Y/N handed him a scotch with 3 ice cubes, just the way he liked it. If anybody needed a cause of death on his autopsy report, he’d rather lie than put down that it was her.

For some reason, Tony had never felt more pissed off. Who the hell did she think she was? He put a roof over her head when she had nowhere to go and had S.H.I.E.L.D. on her ass, _(GOD that ass)_ , and now she walked around like she owned the place? Who gave her the right?

He stormed off before he could do anything he would regret.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony stormed off with a pissed off look on his face.  
  
“Did I do something wrong?” Y/N asked the group.

Peter shrugged as Natasha couldn’t control her sniggers.

“Maybe you should go after him? Check up on him?” Peter asked innocently.

“Yeah, Y/N… Go after him” Rhodey smirked.

So she did just that.

It didn’t take long to find him, walking down to the lab. He was sat on his stool, head resting on his arms on the table.

“Tony?”

“Fuck off, Y/N”

“Look, I don’t know what I did to make you dislike me and avoid me, but I just want to check if you’re okay, alright?”

“You think I’m okay? After that little show you put on up there?” Tony stood up and walked over to her. “You must think it’s so funny.”

“What? No! I just want to know if you’re okay. You’ve been off lately. Everybody noticed. You just seem so pissed off all the time.”

“You want to know why I’m pissed off Y/N? You want to know what has me so ticked off I stay down here for days?”

“Yes, Tony. Just tell me. Maybe I can help.”

He’d reached her by this point. She regretted not walking further into the room. He had her cornered.

“You. This is all your fault. I wouldn’t have an issue if it wasn’t for you.”

Y/N was sad. She knew he didn’t like her like that, but to hear it coming from him really hurt.

“I’m sorry Tony. I don’t know what I did to make you feel that way, but I can assure you it wasn’t on purpose.”

“Not on purpose? So you bending over and showing me your lacy underwear in front of everybody wasn’t on purpose? You giving me literal bedroom eyes for months isn’t on purpose? Because you’re making it really hard on me. _Really hard.”_

_Oh._

_OH_

Y/N must've been seeing things, because there's no way Tony Stark is remotely interested in her, right?

“Maybe it was a little on purpose”


	2. Workshop Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut

“God, if I’d know the feeling was mutual I would’ve done this months ago.” Tony huffed as he pushed Y/N against the cold, steel wall.

Y/N shivered, her bare legs against the wall. “Are you sure about this? I know I’m not as experienced as you’re used to”

“You’re kidding, right? I’ve literally dreamt of this” Tony had to laugh. How was it that Y/N was always so considerate of his feelings?

“I just had to be sure. You’ve been my #1 wet dream for like 2 years now. Pinch me, please. Make sure I’m not dreaming again.” Y/N joked.

She quickly regretted her joke, Tony taking her nipples between his fingertips and slightly pinching through the fabric of her shirt. “Real enough for you?” he mumbled with his mouth against her neck. All she could do was softly moan in response.

“Please, Tony” she sighed as he started toying with her breasts. “Touch me.”

“J.A.R.V.I.S., lock the doors, mute” Tony uttered as he picked Y/N up and sat her down on his workbench, his lips hardly leaving her neck.

“Tell me what you want from me, Y/N” Tony whispered in her ear.

“This, off” she muttered, tugging at his shirt. She pulled him closer between her legs by tugging at his belt loops.

“If all these alien invasions and caped weirdo’s aren’t going to kill me, surely you’ll be the death of me and I’ll die painfully.” Tony sighed as he tugged off his shirt and undid his belt.

“Not like I’m going to live any longer. Pretty sure I’m going to hell by the amount of filthy thoughts I’ve had about a certain guy twice my age.”

Tony took off her shirt, almost looking angry while doing so. “This damned shirt. Hated it since the first time you walked out in it. Had me hiding out in the lab rubbing one out over your goddamn legs and ass every goddamn time. You can’t give me a break, can you?”

He groaned loudly at the sight of her breasts, delighted by the fact she decided to go braless. He put his mouth on hers, never getting enough of the sweet, cherry taste of her lips.

He cupped her sex firmly, making her exclaim and arch her back. His other hand slid down her back, stopping at the hem of her lace panties.

Y/N couldn’t believe she was actually doing this, right now, with the man she’d fantasized about for years. Tony actually wanted her.

“I’m going to keep these as a souvenir” Tony grinned, sliding Y/N’s panties off. He took a moment to stand back and look at her in her full glory.

Y/N blushed. It’s not like she was a virgin, but she’d been convinced Tony was way out of her league.

He put one of his fingers between her folds, exploring the area while sucking behind her ear. “If you want me to stop at any time, just say the word.” Tony said. Y/N agreed silently, but caught herself off with a moan when Tony slipped a finger inside.

The rough calluses on his fingers were definitely a change from her own soft digits. His thumb swirled around her clit a couple of times, before he entered another finger.

“You’re so wet for me. Tell me what you’ve been dreaming of babygirl” Y/N couldn’t help but moan at the nickname combined with the stimulation.

“Your- your mouth. Please.” She stuttered as she dug her nails in his back. That was going to leave marks for sure.

“Where? Be specific, dear” Tony teased. Y/N wanted to slap him, if it wasn’t for the fact that Tony added yet another finger and sped up his pace.

“On my pussy, Tony. Please.”

“Anything for you, princess.” Tony smirked as he went down on his knees.

Nothing could’ve prepared Y/N for the tingling feeling of his facial hair on her thighs, his teeth nipping at her clit.

His tongue darted at her core, making her moan loudly. Y/N tugged at Tony’s hair, and the man couldn’t help but chuckle, sending vibrations to her centre.

“I’m close” Y/N stuttered as Tony kept up his rapid speed licking and sucking. How the hell was he so damn good at this?

“Come for me, princess” Tony said. It was enough to send Y/N over the edge. She gave one last tug at Tony’s hair before her release, exclaiming loudly.

“I’ve never seen anyone look so hot while they came. God, Y/N, you’re doing things to me. Very unholy things, might I add” Tony sighed.

She giggled as she pulled him in for a wet kiss, tasting herself on his lips. She put her hands down, about to put them in his trousers to return the favour.

Tony put his hands on top of hers and pulled them off. “As much as I hate being blue-balled and want to get rid of this… situation…. We’ve been gone for far too long. They’ll notice something is up if we don’t go back soon.” He sounded just as disappointed as Y/N felt, but she understood his point.

___________________________________________________________________________

Both of them got dressed before walking back upstairs as if nothing had happened.

Y/N took a seat next to Peter, and tried her hardest to ignore the look Natasha was giving her. The latter scooted a bit closer before whispering in Y/N’s ear.

“Your shirt is on backwards, hun.” The statement was said with a certain smugness, and Y/N knew Natasha knew.

As least conspicuous as humanly possible, Y/N fixed her shirt. The lack of underwear wasn’t helping her situation, but Tony had insisted on pocketing them.

Speaking of Tony.

“Where’s Tony? Is he okay? Did you guys talk?” Peter whispered to Y/N.

  
“Yeah, we talked. He’s fine. He’s taking a shower. Had to cool down a bit, I guess. Turns out he doesn’t hate us and it’s nothing personal.”

  
The real reason Tony wasn’t currently present was because he had a raging hard-on, sex hair and scratches on his back that would certainly be noticeable if he wore even a slightly see-through top.

“You smell like him” Peter noted. Y/N choked on her drink.

“What? What’s that supposed to mean? That I smell like sweat, whiskey and motor oil?” She laughed and Peter shrugged.

“I don’t know. Tony has this smell and it’s all over you. Must be the spider senses or something, I don’t know. Did you guys hug? Maybe that’s it.” Peter rambled on about certain possibilities why Y/N could possibly smell of Tony.

“Yeah, we hugged a bit. Made him feel better. That’s probably it. Anyways. I’m heading off to bed. Yeah. Good night everybody.” Y/N was flushed as she stood up and rushed to the elevator.

“Y/N!” Rhodey yelled.

She turned around after pressing the button on the lift, acknowledging she heard him.

“You have some grease stains on your thighs. I’d go shower before sleeping if I were you. Wouldn’t want to get your sheets al dirty.” Rhodey winked.

Did he know? How did he know? Did Natasha tell him? Did TONY TELL HIM? Y/N’s eyes were wide as saucers, enough of a reaction to get a laugh out of both Rhodes and Romanov.

The elevator dinged and Y/N took it as her cue to leave, cheeks on fire.

Y/N walked to her bedroom, prepared to take a very embarrassed shower. But when she passed the mirror she noticed there were, indeed, some stains on her legs.

“Oh fuck me” she whispered as she noticed the marks were very obviously hand stains. Tony must’ve done it on purpose. She noticed there was one on the side of her neck as well. How did Tony get his hands so dirty that it was all over her?? It must’ve happened after… that, because there was no way he would put his nasty hands down there.

Oh it was totally on purpose, Y/N realized as she thought back to the scene in the lab. Tony had rearranged and picked up some tools after Y/N had hopped off the table. Directly afterwards they had one last small make out session before heading back. _Fuck you Tony._

“J.A.R.V.I.S., tell Tony to come to my room after he’s done showering, please” Y/N spoke to the ceiling, before picking up a couple of towels and some clean pj’s.

“Certainly, Miss Y/L/N. Sir wishes to inform you that he “needs to finish” before coming down.” The robot spoke. Y/N almost heard the disgust in his voice, forever thanking Tony for giving J.A.R.V.I.S. something as close as a personality as an AI could have.

Y/N took a quick shower, walking into her room in her fresh clothes, Tony waiting on her bed.

“You totally did it on purpose.” She huffed, smacking the man with a pillow.

“I have absolutely no clue what you’re talking about.” Tony said in a voice that was the least bit convincing.

“Rhodey noticed your little masterpiece on my legs. Thanks for that. How long until the entire team knows, Tony?”

“Maybe it was a little on purpose”

“You’re so full of it, asshole!” Y/N laughed and wrung out her wet hair on his clean shirt.

“I literally just showered and dried up!” Tony complained. He pulled her close either way, smile never faltering.

However did she get so lucky?


	3. Honey

The following morning, Y/N wasn’t surprised to find her bed empty. Tony had probably woken up during the night and gone off to tinker. She yawned and stretched, hair a mess of tangles.

She walked down to the elevator and caught up with Peter, who was about to head down and grab some breakfast himself.

“Hey Y/N, you haven’t seen Steve, have you?” Peter asked. She just shook her head and shrugged. “Training room, perhaps? Haven’t seen him since last night.”

“About last night… Is Tony really okay now? Because I was kind of hoping everything would go back to normal. I don’t know what was up with him or if it was any of my business but I kind of miss having him around and him avoiding us and just being grumpy in general and-“  
  


“You’re rambling, kid. I’m back and here to stay. Just had to… Relax a bit. Y’know, take the edge off. Besides, shouldn’t you be headed to school already? It’s 8:15.” Tony interrupted as he walked into the kitchen. 

“What? Fuck I’m gonna be so late for my history test” Peter spoke through mouths full of cereal he tried to scoff down.

“C’mon, I’ll drive you” Y/N already had her keys in her hand, ready to leave.

“Uh, nu-uh. I need you here. Happy will take you, kid.” Tony stated. Said kid looked confused but nodded anyways, not about to turn down a free ride in a “frickin’ hella nice car” as he’d called it before.

After Peter left, Y/N turned to Tony who had a dumb smile on his face. “If you wanted me alone you could’ve just said so, Stark-boy.” Y/N laughed as she grabbed her mug, got up and left the kitchen.

“Did you just call me Stark-boy???”

__________

Y/N worked in silence along with Natascha in the general office space. At least, that’s what they were trying to do. The last 10 minutes consisted of Natasha interrogating Y/N about her sexual endeavours with a certain billionaire.

“So, did you guys fuck?”

“No, Nat.” Y/N answered, trying to focus on the mission report she was writing for Fury.

“Not even a little?”

“No!”

“Well why not?”

Y/N gave in to Nat’s whining and closed her laptop. “My God, Nat. You don’t have to fuck to **_do_** stuff.”

“Aha! So you admit you **_did_** stuff? What kind of stuff? C’mon, girl. I need details.”

Y/N raised her eyebrows. “You want me to talk about naked Tony for an hour? Because I’ll gladly do so if that’s what you want.”

“Never mind. That’s not an image I need in my head.” Natasha grimaced.

“That’s what I thought. Besides, he wasn’t even naked.” Y/N was surprised by how disappointed she sounded when she said that. _Damn, down girl. Stop acting so horny about this guy._

“Okay so he fingered you? Went to town on you? Used one of those freaky sex toys he makes thinking nobody knows about them on you?”

“He what? Just drop it, Nat. It’s probably a one-time thing anyways.”

“What? You’re kidding right? You’re head over heels for the guy. Not to mention the fact that you’re fucking gorgeous, how is he gonna keep his hands off you?”

“I couldn’t do that to him. The media would be up in his ass about our age-gap. Besides, I couldn’t do that to Pepper. Girl code, and all.” Y/N sighed. She also didn’t want to be labled as a gold digger or sugar baby, just because she’s dating Tony. If they realized she already lived at the Tower? No good.

“Y/N I hate to break it to you but Pepper is long gone. First of all, she moved to Australia after getting that job offer from fucking Justin Hammer of all people. Secondly, she hated your guts, dude. I know you probably didn’t realise but Tony’s been staring at you ever since you were legal, consciously or not.”

Y/N didn’t think she’d ever hear the word “dude” come from her best friend’s mouth, yet here they were. Pepper hater her? But she was always so nice. Y/N would’ve liked to think Pepper was one of her closer friends at the Tower.

“Hey, don’t sulk about it, kiddo. They broke up for a reason. She tried to change him and that’s like, the first thing in the rule book of what you shouldn’t do in a relationship.”

“I guess you’re right” Y/N said, defeatedly opening her laptop again. She couldn’t focus on typing, though. Her mind kept drifting off to a man with the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes she’d ever laid her own eyes upon.

Y/N entered the workshop silently, carrying two plates of pasta. It was past 20:00 already, and she was certain Tony hadn’t eaten yet.

“If I come in here, will I be able to leave without any greasy hand prints on my ass?” she joked, putting the plate down on Tony’s workbench.

Tony chuckled as he turned down the loud music playing. “Come sit and we’ll find out.”

“I’ll take that risk.” She laughed as she shoved a fork into her mouth.

  
She watched him scarf down the spaghetti and wondered when he’d gotten so thin. How hadn’t she noticed before? He’d been locking himself up down here more and more, and likely didn’t eat much. She sighed as she knew he likely needed someone else to remind him, and she decided that person would be her.

“Tony, we need to talk.”

“You know whenever somebody says ‘we need to talk’, nothing good comes out of it.” The man mumbles, picking up his wrench and going back to working on the V8-engine on his desk.

“It’s nothing bad. I just want to know where we stand. Relationship wise, that is. I really like you Tony, but if it’s just going to be sex, I don’t think I’m the gal for you.”

“Y/N you must be blind if you think I don’t really, really like you too.” He put a hand on her thigh and looked at her, putting down his work.

“If you’re serious about this, then I’m too. I wanna at least give it a whirl. If we decide it’s not for us, then we stop it. The team doesn’t have to know about it if you don’t want them to. Although I can’t stop Rhodey. I’m sure he’s already got our wedding planned by now. “

Y/N smiled at the man sitting opposite her. “Nat’s convinced she’s gonna be my maid of honour already, anyways. I vote we don’t tell the rest though. Wouldn’t want to give dear poor old Stevie a heart-attack.”

“You’ve got a deal, kid.”

“Tony we just declared we’d start dating you can’t seriously be calling me kid right now.”

  
“What would you prefer I call you? Babe? Dear? Baby girl? Love? Honey? Baby cakes? Mi amor?” Tony kept calling out nicknames while cleaning his hands and walking over to Y/N, putting his hands on her waist.

“Yeah, I want you to call me all those things, honey.” Y/N laughed as she traced the arc reactor through Tony’s shirt. The dim light fascinated her, reflecting onto her fingertips ever so slightly.

“Well we’ve got enough time to try all of them out, hot stuff. You know what else we have time for?” Tony wiggled his eyebrows. Y/N lightly slapped him. “You’re unbelievable.”

Tony pulled her closer and planted a soft kiss on her lips. “We could, though.” He smiled against her lips.

“We definitely could but the others could walk in like, any second. We shouldn’t.”

“Didn’t stop you last night. If I do remember correctly, we weren’t entirely done…” Tony trailed off.

Y/N chuckled as the pulled at the hem of his pants. “I suppose you’re right, old man. Let me make it up to you?” she smirked.

“I’d call that a fair deal, kid.”

Y/N unbuckled Tony’s belt. Or at least, she tried. “This looks way easier in the movies.” She huffs. Undoing your own belt? Piece of cake. Someone else’s? Not as easy as it looks.

“What kind of movies are you watching?” Tony laughed as he undid his own belt. Y/N grabbed a hair tie from her wrist and tied up her hair.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She quoted what he’d told her yesterday.

“You could show me.” He smiled and she grinned, placing her hands on his thighs and dropping to her knees.

Tony shimmied his jeans to his ankles. The way Y/N looked up at him could only be described as filthily unholy.

Wrapping her lips around him shouldn’t have had the effect on him it did, but he knew then and there he was a goner.

Y/N was proud of the sharp intakes of breath she heard come from the older man. He put his hands on her hair, not knowing what else to do with them.

“Fuck, Y/N... If I’d known you were so good at this I wouldn’t have let you walk away yesterday.” Tony half moaned. He was trying to be as discreet as possible, scared to alert anybody to their location.

Y/N let go of him with a pop. “Keep your voice down, honey. Don’t want anybody interrupting, now, do we?” she spoke sultry.

“How can I be quiet when yo- GOD when you do- When you do that.” Tony stumbled over his words as Y/N went back to the task at hand.

“That’s cheating.” Tony sighed as he struggled to keep still. He wanted nothing more than to move and fuck Y/N’s mouth like crazy. He didn’t want to hurt her, though.

Y/N added a hand along with her mouth, and she knew Tony wouldn’t hold on much longer. “Fuck, dear. I’m close.” He breathed.

She took this as her cue to suck a little harder, take him a little deeper. This sent Tony over the edge, spilling into her mouth with a loud grunt.

Y/N grimaced, but swallowed. It wasn’t her favourite flavour, but it was Tony. Somehow she really didn’t mind. It was kind of hot.

She got up and went in to kiss him. “You taste that?” she whispered. Tony nodded slightly, still recovering from the mind blowing blow-job he’d just received.

“Y/N? Are you here? Can you help me with my Spanish homework?”

It was Peter calling down from the top of the stairs.

“Shit.” Tony spoke as he quickly tucked himself back in his pants and sat down at his work bench, pretending to be busy.

“Yeah Pete! I’ll be right up!” She called, voice hoarse. She motioned for Tony to look her over, to see if she looked okay and not like she’d just gone down on him. Said man gave her a thumbs up and a smirk.

Peter walked down the stairs anyways, not ready to wait for Y/N.

“Hey Tony, hey Y/N. What’s up?” he smiled, Spanish books in hand.

“Let’s just sit on the couch, shall we?” Y/N said, wanting to keep an eye on Tony.

Peter nodded and joined her on the sofa. “Did you get new lipstick?” he asked suddenly. Y/N frowned. “Your lips are swollen. They look a little red.” Peter shrugged.

“Why’re you looking at her lips, Spider-boy?” Tony chimed in, back still turned to the younger duo.

Peter stammered. “I- I wasn’t- I just noticed.”

“That’s what I thought” Tony mumbled.

Y/N laughed and opened the Spanish book.

“Ojos aquí arriba, chico araña.”

(eyes up here, spider boy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my Spanish is very rusty so idk if that sentence is entirely correct feel free to correct me if you know Spanish.


	4. Everyone knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the others know about Y/N and Tony. Steve is jealous and says some hurtful things. Y/N and Tony fuck bc theyre sad and mad rip their feelings.

Hiding from the team was easier said than done when it came to a team of superheroes, trained to catch things like this. Some of them might already be suspicious to some extent, but somebody had yet to say anything.

Y/N was starting to suspect Steve and Bucky knew something was up. They’d been glancing between her and Tony for quite a bit now. Nothing with solid evidence, though.

So she shouldn’t have been so surprised when Steve confronted her.

“What’s going on between you and Stark, Y/N?” He asked bluntly. Not one to beat around the bush.

“Jeez, Steve. Nothing. Is this why you and Bucky have been staring? Because frankly, it’s getting kind of creepy.” Y/N’s tone was defensive. She cringed slightly. She could lie, sure, but not to her best friends.

Steve saw right through her. “Really? Please don’t tell me you’re messing around with Tony. He might be our friend, but in the end he’s not a good guy, Y/N.” Steve spoke sternly.

Y/N was flabbergasted. “Do you honestly think so low of him? No, Steve. I’m not ‘messing around’ with Tony. We’re in a genuine relationship because I actually took the time to get to know him and fall for him. Unlike you, obviously. You don’t know anything about him or us Steve, so back the fuck off and leave me and my decisions alone.”

Steve averted his eyes. She was right and he knew it. Perhaps his opinions of Tony were still swayed towards a negative side. Could you blame him? The guy had a reputation.  
  
“I just don’t want you to get hurt. You’re right, but you’re also one of my best friends. I’d hate to see you get your heart broken over someone like Tony. Besides, he’s twice your age.”

“Someone like Tony? Steve? You really don’t fucking get it, do you? Forget it. You’re wasting my time and you’re pissing me off.” Y/N stormed off, leaving Steve to stand in the kitchen defeatedly.

_____________

Dinner was tense to say the least. Steve probably told Bucky. Y/N told Natascha. If looks could kill, S.H.I.E.L.D. would have to find a new group of “Earth’s greatest defenders”.

Y/N was aware she was perceived as the little princess of the group, but she didn’t need anybody to protect her, especially not from Tony.

_“Steve’s just mad you’re not as innocent as he’d like you to be. Hell, maybe he’s jealous.” Natasha raised her eyebrows at Y/N, who scoffed._

_“That’s ridiculous. Steve’s like a brother to me. He’s handsome, sure, but I can’t think of him in that way.”_

Y/N thought back to the conversation with Steve. Was he jealous? Or was he just genuinely looking out for her?

She poked around at her dinner somberly when Bruce broke the silence. “Obviously there is something going on right now. So we’re going to talk it out and nobody is leaving the table until this is sorted. We’re a team, not a bunch of gossiping teenagers.”

Peter was surprised, mouth full of rice, unaware there was any tension at all. “What’s going on?” he mumbled, wiping stray rice from around his mouth.

“Tony and Y/N are fucking and Steve’s jealous about it.” Bruce said without missing a beat. The table quickly fell silent after that.

“Everyone knows?” Y/N asked timidly after nobody was talking.

Everybody refused to look her in the eyes. Apparently it had been the elephant in the room for a little while and her and Tony were too preoccupied with each other to notice.

“Well, in my defense, we haven’t actually fucked.” Tony broke the silence with a dumb grin on his face. Y/N couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You know damn well that that’s not what this is about, Tony! What if this got out to the public, huh? She’s half your age, Stark. The public will deem her a gold-digger or a slut before we can even get a word out.” Steve slammed his fist on the table. Y/N couldn’t believe what she heard.

“Do you really think so little of us, Rogers? News flash: this isn’t the 40’s. It’s the 21st century. Man up and accept the fact I got the girl. You’re an absolute dipshit. I don’t care what the media thinks. I’m done here.” Tony was fuming.

He stood up and left the table without another word. “Thanks a lot, Steve. For calling me a slut and gold-digger and all.” Y/N smile was all but genuine. She too left the table and went in the direction Tony went.

_____________________

She expected to find him in his workshop, but was surprised to find it empty. She went back to the elevator. Why did people have to be so judgmental of her relationship? It’s not like it was any of their fucking business.

She went up to Tony’s personal floor. The penthouse. She had been up here a couple of times, but never really took the time to examine. She spotted the grand piano in the corner, and wondered if he played.

She finally found him on the balcony, looking over the city and clenching his fists. “Hey honey bear, you okay over there?” Y/N asked with a sad smile.

“Steve is an ass” was all Tony replied when he turned around. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

“You know, you’re really hot when you’re pissed off.” Y/N stated matter-of-factly.  
  
“Oh, really?” Tony smirked, fight with Steve long forgotten.

“Mhm, not as hot as… Thor, though.” Y/N teased and Tony’s eyes widened.  
  
“Thor? You’re kidding right.” He asked and Y/N laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m kidding. Thor isn’t my type. Thought maybe you might yell at me too, get angry…” Y/N trailed off as she planted a kiss on his neck, whispering.

  
“You want me to get angry, baby?” Tony smirked as he went to take Y/N’s top off.

“I bet you’re not as good in bed as Steve. I bet the serum made his dick huge…” Y/N whispered, licking from Tony’s collarbone to his chin.

“If you keep saying things like that I’m gonna spank you so hard you won’t be able to sit for fucking days.” Tony knew she wasn’t serious, but her words were doing things to him, bringing out a side he’d tried to hide for a long time, especially when he was with Pepper.

“Spank me, daddy” Y/N whispered and that combined with the way she looked up at him is what sent Tony over the edge.

“You’re in for it now, baby” he grunted as he picked her up and took her back into the bedroom.

He dropped her on the bed and quickly turned her around, putting her on her stomach.

“Pants off, baby. Let me see you.” Tony smiled. Y/N almost giggled when pulling her trousers and panties off. God, all her filthiest fantasies were coming true.

Tony pulled her by her legs and pushed her head down gently. “How many do you deserve?”

“None… I’ve only spoken the truth.” Y/N smirked. She was trying to piss Tony off and it was working.

“Yeah? You think so? So you’d rather fuck Thor or Steve? Because I could leave, right now, leaving you like this.” Tony whispered, anger somewhat present in his voice. His fingers were ghosting over her folds and she sighed in frustration.

“I bet Steve could make me cum so hard I passed out.” Y/N quipped, eyes daring Tony to say something worse back.

“Well Steve’s not here, is he? You’re gonna count for me and you’ge gonna like it, babygirl.” Tony spoke through gritted teeth as he rubbed a hand over her ass.

He didn’t know why he was getting so riled up. She was just kidding, yet he still felt the need to prove himself to her.

“Yes, daddy. Punish me.” Y/N couldn’t believe she was finally doing things like this with Tony. Teenage fantasy turned into adult truth.

Tony hit her once, not too hard, yet it stung enough to make Y/N yelp.

“I told you to count.”

He struck her once more. She barely managed to stutter out a “One” before his hand struck again.

“Two.” Y/N moaned out. How was this turning her on so much?

Another strike. “Three.”

He hit her 7 more times before planting a kiss on her red cheeks and turning her around.

“Let me prove to you how much better I am than Steve. Let me make you cum so hard you forget your own name. All you’ll know is mine.” Tony nipped her ear as he took off her bra.

Y/N only nodded as she rushed to get Tony’s clothes off. She needed him and she needed him now.

He put 2 fingers in her and started pumping at a dreadfully slow pace.

“Please, Tony” she moaned as he circled her clit a couple times.

Tony chuckled as he put on a condom before finally entering slowly. “This what you wanted, princess? Wanted me to fill you up?”

“Yes, god, yes. Please Tony move.” Y/N begged. Tony moved, but laughed as she pushed back on him, desperate to get more friction.

“Patience is a virtue, babygirl. Besides, I like it when you beg. When you moan my name. Bet Steve can’t make you feel this good, now, huh?” Tony grunted as he snapped his hips forward sharply.

He grabbed onto the headboard to steady himself as he began thrusting faster. Y/N moaned as she was finally getting what she wanted. She tried to push back faster, but Tony put one of his hands on her hips to steady her.

“Stay still, princess, or I won’t make you cum.” Tony grunted, still going at the torturing slow pace he’d set.

“Please, daddy. Harder.” Y/N moaned as her breathing started to pick up immensely.

“Everything for you, baby.” Tony sped up, and Y/N would swear she saw the light and had gone to heaven.

She put one hand on his shoulder and one hovered over the arc reactor. She was trying to hold on but the pleasure she felt was making it difficult for her to have control. She finally settled on holding onto his back, nails leaving angry red marks.

Tony thrusted over and over again, chasing his and Y/N’s orgasms. Y/N’s moans got higher and louder, unable to hold back. “Fuck, Tony. You feel so good.”

“You’re so wet baby, feel so good, all for me.”

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Please, Tony. Please make me cum, god, fuck, please daddy, harder” Y/N didn’t even know what she was saying as her heart beat out of her chest.  
  


Tony took one of her nipples in his mouth and gently bit, putting a hand on her clit.

The combination of all the stimuli was too much. The knot in Y/N’s stomach came undone as she moaned loudly. “Fuck, Tony!”

Tony kept pounding into her although her pussy was sensitive after having just come.

“Can you give me one more, princess?”

Y/N nodded as she tried to catch her breath. Tony slammed into her rapidly now, desperate to make her cum again and to cum himself.

Her second orgasm hit her out of nowhere, and Tony came along with her with a loud grunt. “God Y/N you feel so fucking good.” He said as he kissed her roughly, thrusting a couple more times before pulling out and falling over next to her.

“Holy shit that was so good. What the fuck.” Y/N laughed when she finally calmed down.

Tony grinned. “Let’s get cleaned up, yeah? Jarvis, run us a bath. Add loads of bubbles.”

Y/N smiled as she pecked Tony on the nose. “Race?”

Both rushed off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Y/N, however, fell over after 2 steps. “Stark!” She yelled, Tony already being in the bathroom.  
  
He popped his head around the corner and laughed boastingly. “Might want to sit down for a bit, babe. I don’t think you’ll be able to walk for a while.”

“Fuck you, Tones.”

“You just did, babe.”

“You’re un-fucking-believable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if u don't like daddy kink but it was kind of inevitable at this point i swear it's writing itself I'm not doing anything I'm innocent


	5. not an update sorry

Hey guys, Nik here. I just want to say thank you all for reading this! I wrote it last year after having just turned 20, and I still had motivation back then lol. This and Two Halves of a Whole were intended to be longer, but i can't find myself to keep writing them. Unless anybody has any ideas i think i'm leaving it at this. Thanks for the comments and kudos!

If you have any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to dm me on twitter @artofstark   
doesn't have to be related to any of this! If you're feeling down or just need someone to talk to, I'll listen! 

love, nik


End file.
